The present invention relates to a radio which may record radio programs, and more particularly to an improved radio by which broadcasted programs may be easily reproduced at need.
Radios have advantage in that a variety of information may be acquired, while doing something, else for example, driving cars. However, people tend to easily miss important information, such as traffic information, weather information and the like.
In order to solve the above mentioned problem, traditionally, the currently broadcasted program is recorded on a tape and is reproduced at need. The speed of rewinding the tape is faster than that for reproducing, so that the reproduction program may overtake the currently broadcasted program.
According to the conventional radio, however, there is a disadvantage in that only the currently broadcasted program may be recorded. Therefore, if a listener misses to tune the radio to the needed program or misses to turn on the radio itself, needed information may not be acquired quickly.